narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Harumi Akina
Harumi Akina is an original character by KaylaKittysays on Deviant Art. Background Harumi comes from a rather small family, having grown up with one older brother and a younger brother. She is the middle child, therefore not much was expected of her from her parents. Harumi's older brother Ichiro recieved a lot of attention due to his excelled knowledge of all forms of Ninja arts, and not to mention his perfect hand to hand combat skills. Living in the shadow of her brother's accomplishments, Harumi studied and did her best in her years at the Academy. However, a lot of the time it wasn't enough. During this time, Harumi grew close with her older cousin Iruka Umino, however shortly after she became a chuunin, her family moved to Kirigakure therefore estranging the two cousins. At age 18, Harumi was able to return to Konoha after recieving permission from Tsunade on request from Iruka. Harumi then got her certification in order to become an Academy Instructor and works alongside her cousin. Harumi's younger brother, Kyon who is now 16, resents Harumi for taking the easy way out and becoming a simple instructor. He plans on becoming a great Shinobi one day. Harumi's parents have always been very judgemental and make their children compete against one another for their love. Due to Harumi's decision to work at the Academy, she doesn't hear much from her family and spends most of her time with Iruka or out and about in the village Harumi also serves as a love interest for Kakashi Hatake. The two spend time together whenever Kakashi isn't on a mission, and while the those times are limited, they still enjoy themselves to the fullest extent. Personality Harumi can be very bold when around certain people that she is comfortable with, such as Iruka and Kakashi. While teaching her class, she is known to rule with an iron fist and has earned the name "Devil Woman" due to her class being described as "hell on earth". Harumi is very blind to how blunt and bold she can be due to the years of being in competition with her siblings. Harumi is competitive, which can be made clear when a bet is made. Harumi will go to the extremes to win and if she doesn't she can be described as a "sore loser". On the plus side, Harumi is very understanding and considerate. She is very comforting to students who ask for help, unless what they're asking for is something she judges as being "stupid". Harumi is a supporter of "tough love" and believes that the truth will set you free, no matter how brutal it can be. She teaches her students them to appreciate what they have and to be the best they can be. Which is why she pushes them to the extremes. Harumi can also be described as being a "perfectionist". She won't stop until she knows that it has reached the closest to perfection. This can be viewed as both negative and positive. While many of her stu dents and fellow coworkers are passive on many things, Harumi forces her students to think like her and to keep trying until they get something down perfect. Which makes sense since her classes are known to run longer than they should. On the plus side, Harumi's graduates are known to be amoung the strongest of their teams and adapt her way of thinking. One of Harumi's faults is that she has very poor judgement. Besides her boldness, she tends to make friends with the wrong people and would often get hurt in result of this. When she was still enrolled in the Academy, Harumi was known to be friends with those who would wreck havoc amoung other students. She would get in trouble a lot due to her horrible judgement, which caused her to have a bad reputation amoung many parents. Harumi didn't have many friends, seeing as after a few times of making friends with the wrong people she gave up. She spent a lot of her time alone, training. Now older, that trait is still seen in the brune tte but is getting better with the guidance of both Iruka and Kakashi. Harumi is also very vain when it comes to her appearance. She likes to hide her imperfections and often tries to make herself look perfect whenever she is out of her apartment. This is due to a lack of confidence that she had been given in her youth where she had been made fun of for being "too boyish" and could never be seen as a "girl" because of her rough exterior. Harumi, who had rather short hair at the time and wore very baggy clothing, took this to heart and swore that she would never be mistaken for a boy ever again. In response, Harumi grew her hair out and spen t more time on her appearance, making sure she looked the best she could before going out for anything. While she's gotten many compliments on her looks, Harumi still thinks that she never looks good enough and often keeps to herself when it comes to the opposite sex. Appearance Harumi has long dark brown hair that falls around her midback in Shippuden and Pre-Shippuden lands just a bit after her shoulders. She has teal eyes and a fair complexion. Harumi usually wears her hair down, however can be seen pulled up into a high ponytail when she's not teaching. In Pre-Shippuden Harumi has a dark gray kimono top with a teal sash, gray shorts and ninja shoes. In Shippuden she wears a dark gray cardigan, a teal tank top and gray spandex bottoms with ninja shoes. When she was 11, Harumi's hair was very short, and she wore a baggy gray shirt with teal shorts. Harumi had been mistaken for a boy and since that day has vowed to become more feminine and never be mistaken for a boy ever again. Harumi became more vain about her appearance. Harumi has a rather large scar on her thigh from a mission she had went on when she was fifteen. She had been sliced open by a kunai from the enemy when trying to dodge his attack. Harumi hates the scar and often hides it whenever she can, even when she's comfortable in her apartment she likes to keep it hidden. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Here you can insert a star diagram of the status, or you can create tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT